


Hunting Game（上）

by alisa_lee



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisa_lee/pseuds/alisa_lee





	Hunting Game（上）

01

是夜，灯红酒绿。

有些人的生活，才刚刚开始。  
02

马龙坐在吧台旁边的椅子上，晃着手中的伏特加，兀自品尝着。伸出舌尖小口地舔着杯中的酒，一丝诱惑很好地隐藏在不起眼的黑框眼镜下，状似涉世未深。  
事实？过于宽大的白衬衫随意地穿着，领口大开，白皙的胸膛清晰可见。紧身的低腰皮裤包裹着滚圆挺翘的臀部，趴在吧台时露出的那一截腰线和若隐若现的股沟足够让每个路过的人欲罢不能。

“先生您好，这是那边沙发上那位先生送您的威士忌，请慢用。”神游天外的马龙被服务生的话语声唤回，随着服务生的指示看到了举杯向他示意的男人，下意识地勾起了嘴角。

“辛苦你了。”拉过服务生的领带印下一个轻吻，随手将小费塞到胸前的口袋里，忽略被调戏地脸红的服务生，马龙拿起酒杯微笑着走向沙发，穿过拥挤肆意的人群，走向他夜生活，真正的开始。

黑框眼镜被随手无情地丢弃，拨乱整齐的头发，马龙微眯双眼，仔细打量着不远处的男人。“外国人啊，有趣。”微微低头掩盖嘴边势在必得的笑意“看来今晚的捕猎游戏，要开始了。”

坐在沙发上的男人饶有兴致地看着靠近的人突然脚步虚浮，一个踉跄把手中的酒全部泼到了自己的裤子上，却也不恼，只是撑着头看着人笑。

马龙被男人的笑一瞬间迷惑了心神，咬了咬嘴唇，半个身子趴在了男人身上，“sorry～”语气轻佻毫无道歉之意，“Is there anything I can help you?”略带酒气的红唇微张，呼出的热气扑在男人脸上，“Anything is ok～”盯着自己的猎物，马龙的手伸向了男人被酒打湿的地方，隔着裤子不轻不重地揉捏着。

男人捉住了调皮的手握住，直起身靠在沙发上，马龙顺势坐在了男人的怀里，轻笑着自言自语，“有趣～”却不想被男人意有所指地摸了摸下唇，“看来我的选择是对的，你的确很有趣。”马龙被男人突然冒出的中文惊到，但又很快回过神来，手指轻抚着男人的喉结，发出暧昧的邀请。

“既然你我都觉得选择是正确的，那么我可以期待我们会有一个美好的夜晚么？我是马龙。”“波尔，但愿我能不辜负你的期待。”

也许是酒精催化了这本就暧昧的气氛，马龙主动吻上了波尔，轻柔如羽毛般的吻，缠绵而诱惑，所有的语言都逐渐消失在了胶着的唇间。

“Fuck me～”

“As you wish.”

03

一吻结束，马龙气息不稳地在波尔耳边轻声呢喃，“感觉到了么，我们都想要了呢~”话音刚落，一个充满诱惑的吻落在了马龙的喉结上，波尔轻轻啃咬着，低沉性感的笑声响起，撩拨得马龙欲望更甚。

马龙被波尔搂在怀里，不安分的扭动着身体，伸手抚上男人有些汗湿的鬓角，“来么，嗯？”

波尔没有错过马龙眉梢眼角愈盛的媚意，单手抱起马龙，穿过还在舞池中舞动的人群，往酒吧二楼的包厢走去。

听着皮鞋踏上楼梯规律而有力的脚步声，马龙盯着波尔英俊的侧脸，咬着耳朵调戏着，“没想到你长得不错，技术也不赖~”

“不知道你的技术能不能也让我满意，你说呢？”刻意压低的声音却清晰地传到了马龙的耳朵里，“我拭目以待。”

 

Hunting Game 大幕，拉开了。

04

波尔踏进房间，放下了怀里的人

“啪嗒”一声，包厢的门被细心地锁上。黑暗中，波尔感觉到柔软无骨的身躯贴近，扭动着。

“So cute.”波尔笑着按下了开关，晦暗不明的灯亮起，“记得我刚才说的么？”

“It's your time~”

 

马龙看着被灯光照射到的玻璃茶几，回过头嗔怪地看了波尔一眼，“很凉~”

波尔弯腰对着耳朵吹了口气，“会热起来的，我保证”

马龙不满意这种被动的感觉，挑起波尔的下巴，嘴角上扬，“猜猜我今天穿了什么颜色的内裤？猜对了就让你操～”

波尔一把搂住了转身要走的人，大手顺着皮裤缝伸了进去，用力地捏了一把，“没穿，宝贝儿，我答对了呢”

被调戏了也不怒，马龙抓着波尔的皮带，拉着人往茶几旁边走去，不安分的手指隔着裤子挑逗着，哼着小曲儿，看起来心情不错的样子。

被抓住皮带有些不稳地跟在马龙身后，看着包裹在黑色皮裤下的好身材，波尔讳莫如深地摸了摸下巴，“跟别人做过么？”

马龙没有马上回答，而是借力把波尔摔进了柔软的沙发里，“我嘛，以前和你一样~”手一撑，坐上了身后的茶几，马龙俯身朝着波尔勾了勾手指，舌尖舔了舔上唇，“现在想换一种口味玩玩，看你行不行喽”

看着面前那人弯腰露出一大片的“风景”，连胸前的茱萸都若隐若现，波尔笑着摸上了修长的大腿，手指在脚踝处轻轻摩擦，“种族优势很明显不是么？我以前的情人们对我都很满意”凑上前去含住手指，舌尖舔弄着圆润的指尖，“你要亲自验货我当然没意见，但在这之前，我对你的诚意，非常感兴趣。”重新靠回沙发上，波尔拿起身边的红酒，自顾自地斟饮，赤裸裸的目光注视着自己的“猎物”。

“看够了没！”马龙不甘心地瞪了回去，波尔却只是晃了晃手中的酒杯，丝毫不惧地回以微笑。的确，马龙所谓的“威吓”，在波尔看来，不过是增加情欲的调剂品而已。

“既然你是第一次，那我就告诉你好了，被X的人呢，适度的示弱和服从是必要的，懂么？”小酌一口，波尔漫不经心地开口，“我在等你，知道么？做不到让我满意，我还怎么取悦你呢，嗯？”

“那你教我？”马龙跪坐在茶几上，把还沾着唾液的手指重新含进自己口中，缓慢地来回进出着，“恩～”，波尔甚至能看见手指和舌尖肆意纠缠搅动的模样，“唔。这样么？”马龙歪着头，手指抽出拉出长长的一条银线，没来得及吞咽的津液从嘴角溢出，顺着大开的领口流进“未知的领地”，含混不清的话语声让波尔不自觉地捏紧了酒杯。

“你的确，很有天分”

马龙看不清阴影里波尔脸上的表情，但从含笑的话语声中却感受到了一丝愉悦，明明只是简单的赞扬，却让马龙浑身一颤，身子又软了几分。

“这只是开始。张开嘴，宝贝儿~”波尔抿了一口红酒，吻上了微启的红唇，伸出舌头代替手指在口中搅动着，舌尖舔过牙床，舔舐着敏感的上颚，纠缠住四处逃窜的舌尖，吮吸着舌根，逐渐加深这个吻。

马龙仰头承受着，本能地吞咽着渡过来的红酒，许是跟不上那人“进攻”的速度，红酒滴落，在白衬衫上，溅开了几朵红色的花。感觉自己的身体一点点地发生着变化，马龙不满足地揪住波尔的衣领，把人往下拉继续这个深吻，牙齿轻轻咬住波尔的舌尖，果然换来了更加激烈的唇齿纠缠。“嗯~”一丝呻吟溢出，马龙并未意识到自己潜意识里，已经开始慢慢屈服于身上的这个男人。

“好学生果然很让老师省心。”波尔心情愉悦地松开仍旧渴望索求的人，重新放任自己陷入黑暗，“听着自己渴望的喘息声，感觉怎么样？告诉我你想要什么，说出来”波尔此时很称职地扮演着教师的角色，循循善诱。

茶几上的人依然沉浸在深吻的余味中，寂静的房间里，喘息声清晰可闻。马龙有些力不可支地瘫软在茶几上，背部冰凉的触感却难以掩盖已然情动的火热，身体贴着茶几面扭动起来，双腿不自觉地夹紧摩擦着，想要缓解这难耐的燥热。

耳边传来波尔时不时的轻笑，脑海中尚存的意识让马龙明白，今天怕是遇上了可怕的对手，仅仅只言片语，却轻松把自己带进了这情欲的漩涡之中。

熟悉的声音再次响起，马龙脑海中那根名为理智的弦彻底崩断，既然抵不过，倒不如放纵沉沦。

欣赏着眼前的美景，波尔看着马龙慢慢从茶几上爬起来，跪趴在茶几上，屁股高高翘起，扭动着纤细的腰。衬衫滑落胸前，露出优美的背部曲线，“next lesson,teacher？”

换了个舒服的姿势，波尔翘起腿，皮鞋尖在马龙下巴处轻轻摩擦着，“imagination,baby~”刻意拉长了语调，语气里的暗示意味再明显不过。

波尔颇为正经地打了个响指，“your time，follow me, follow your heart～”“性爱教学的重头戏，宝贝儿要好好学，知道么？”

被响声吸引，马龙本能地点了点头，抬头望着坐在沙发上的男人，湿漉漉的眼光望去，甚至顺从地叫了一声“恩～”

“好孩子～”摸了摸头以表奖励，波尔继续着，“我想你知道，男人操你的时候，除了阴茎，还有两样引起你致命快感的东西，手和舌头”“刚刚的示范教学只是一部分，一个男人想要干你，绝对不会错过任何一个能够满足他快感的地方，比如你湿热的小嘴儿～”

“第一个基础的实践作业，一个男人把他的老二塞到你嘴里，口交来么？”

马龙伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔唇边的两指，张开嘴把手指吞了进去，舌尖来回舔舐着，顶弄着指尖，前后晃着脑袋吞吐着波尔的手指。手指在口中搅动着，涎液湿哒哒地包裹着手指，波尔恶趣味地将手指伸到了喉腔，弯曲着往里探了探。“深喉是很有趣的事，一会儿我们可以试试～”抽出手指，拍了拍背，“有想要干呕的感觉很正常，当精液在你的口腔喷发的时候，那种瞬间滚烫的快感会让你忘记呕吐，自发地咽下所有的精液，那种感觉，只能用销魂来形容～”

马龙听着波尔在耳边说着以往淫乱的经历，不悦地咬了咬耳垂，吐出暧昧的气息，“有额外加分的作业么，teacher~”

波尔拍了拍马龙挺翘的屁股，继续着未完成的“教学任务”，“接下来你只有一件事情要做sweetie～”对上马龙被情欲渐渐蒙蔽的双眼，波尔缓缓开口，“诱惑我，尽你所能”

 

“Show me now.”


End file.
